gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:DragonNinja01/Random GGaD Writings
'Fallon I & Kenshin I' Somewhere Underneath the Medieval Sect; Evening/Night of May 12, 2019 Fallon sat in her chair behind her desk in the library, her eyes closed and her hands in front of her mouth as she listened to Kenshin's distress. She stayed silent even when Kenshin finished, which may have driven him nuts considering the fact that he was just standing here, talking to Fallon, while his wife was who knows where in Forengard with at least two mysterious figures. “Well, Fallon?! I can’t just stand here doing nothing! I need to save Rune and a baby that’s developing in her!” Fallon held her hand out, her eyes still closed. “Hold on. I’m thinking.” Heh. Typical of a father but typical of Kenshin to be more exact. He always ''was the worried one, even though he never showed it in the past.'' She slightly smiled to herself. He certainly ''has ''changed since then. Way back then when he was just a mortal child. But this needs to stop. After all they’ve been through, I can’t just sit by and see Kenshin struggle, ''especially when he came to me for help. But why did he come to me? It’s not like I’m the goddess of tracking. However…'' Fallon opened her eyes. “I’ll help you, Kenshin. But I need information. I just can’t start tracking someone I know nothing about.” Kenshin nodded. “I know.” He tried to remember anything about the figure he was hand-to-hand combat fighting with. They had incredible skill…which seemed a bit familiar. Too familiar in fact. Kenshin remembered seeing something though. Something that caught his eye—that was it! “When we fought at an angle, the sun reflected off of the forehead band the figure was wearing.” Fallon looked up from her desk. “Forehead band, you say?” It can’t be…can it? Would they stoop to something like this? Or…are they planning something else? Something bigger? Only one way to find out. She stood up, starting to head to the entrance of her library cavern. “Wait, where are you going?” Kenshin asked, following her. “If that was who I think it is you fought with, we need some more current information.” “Current information?” Kenshin repeated. “But…don't you know everything about that?!” “You dummy.” She sighed. “I guess you didn’t change. We’re ''going back home.” “…Home? What do you mean by ‘home’? You and I ''already have a ho—” “I’m not talking about our current home.” Fallon stopped, glancing back at him. “I mean home.” Kenshin just gave her a “are you serious” and confused look at the same time. He sighed as he straightened up. “Make some sense, Fa—” He stopped when the thought entered his mind. “Oh. That home.” He slightly looked away. “Uh…are you sure about that? I know it’s been a few…but have you even kept in touch with them? Do you even know if they’re still there?” Fallon looked away. “I don’t. All we can do is try. It’s our only chance and option if we want to save Rune.” She slowly started walking. “…I just need to contact them to see if they’re still around.” “Why don’t you try that now?” “You know we can only contact them from a certain place!” Fallon snapped. Kenshin sighed and rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you all figure it out that you and I wouldn’t be in the same place? Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve been at the Academy?! It’s probably in ruins now.” “Just trust me on this, Kenshin.” Fallon stopped. “For Rune’s sake,” she whispered. Kenshin stopped, widening his eyes a bit before looking away, clenching his hands. “Alright.” “Unless you remember its location, it’s going to take a couple of days to get there.” Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to remember where the Assassin Academy he and Fallon had started way back; not the other ones Fallon had created. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, his right eye swirling. “I remember.” He held his hand out to her. “Let’s go.” Fallon took his hand and they were enveloped in a black wisp that cleared up in a couple of seconds, the dirt tunnels of Fallon’s domain being replaced by mossy and cobwebbed stone pieces and broken walls. They looked around at the large structure around them, the roof pretty much collapsed around them, the wood rotting away. “I’d never thought I’d be back here after what happened,” Fallon softly said, brushing her hand over one of the dirty stones that had some writing on it, one in a language Kenshin didn’t seem to remember as it had been a long time since he read those writings. Kenshin suddenly felt another’s presence around and whipped around, summoning his toxic katana. His left eye started swirling as he looked around in the dark. “Who’s there?” he called out. “Two deities,” a faint, echoic voice said. “One that feels new and unfamiliar and one—” A gasp was heard, followed by a silence that made Kenshin tense up. “F…Fallon? Is that really you, dear?” Fallon stood up, looking around as tears started to form in her eyes. “Mom?! Is that you?!” A middle-aged blonde-haired woman walked out of a wall—a dimension and stared at Kenshin and Fallon for a long while, tears streaming down her face as he put her hands up to her mouth. “Fallon!” Fallon and the woman ran and hugged each other, crying hard. Which wasn’t helpful to Kenshin. Kenshin sighed and backed up a bit, bumping into something. Oh wait, the narrator apologizes, bumping into some''one''. Kenshin turned around, backing up as he looked up at the large dark-haired man. Even though he was only a head, or two, taller, Kenshin still felt like a midget, the same feeling he felt when he was twelve. The man raised an eyebrow, looking Kenshin over with his dark eyes. Kenshin tried to conceal his hard breathing and fears as he took a step back, staring up at the stern-looking face. “I would understand that Fallon would return,” the man started. “But I never thought we would see you again, Kenshin. And as a deity nonetheless. My my, things have changed in you.” “Papa!” Fallon ran to hug him as well, melting the stern face a bit. Kenshin took a few more steps back when a gentle touch on his shoulder made him look back at the face of the woman. “I knew you two would return, but I did not expect it to be this soon.” “A couple of centuries isn’t that soon,” Kenshin mumbled, looking away. “You’ve been through a lot.” “Yes, and I need your help—at least that was what Fallon told me.” He frowned at Fallon. “Unless that was just an excuse to come see them!” Fallon released the man and turned to Kenshin, glaring at him. “They are going to help us! I just know it. You need to trust me, Kenshin.” She looked back up at the man. “Where are the others?” “At home. You two want to see them?” Fallon nodded and he waved his hand as an opening to a different dimension appeared behind them. Fallon and the woman walked through first, Kenshin hesitating before heading into it. “Kenshin.” He turned around. The man’s gaze softened slightly. “You did well. Thank you for helping Fallon.” “I did nothing, Fumetsu. Just my duty.” Kenshin turned around and walked through the opening, looking around at the dimension he had walked into. Seeing Fallon with only seven others, Kenshin began to dread on Rune’s whereabouts. Rune. Where are you, my love? 'Fallon II & Kenshin II' In Another Unknown Dimension; May 12 - Unknown Date, 2019 Fallon had her face flat on the top of the table, her arms stretched out in front of her. Groaning slightly and slowly lifting her head up, she looked around the table at the nine other deities at the table. I forgot how idiotic my brothers are. ''Especially ''Densuke. I ''still ''can’t believe Mom and Dad didn’t turn him into the god of jerks instead of—(shudders)—charm. The baka. She pulled her arms in, folding them and laying her head on top of them. Enza… “I thought you’d be glad ''to see us, ''Failon!” Arren said next to her. He immediately regretted it as she abruptly stood up, grabbing to the front of his tunic and glaring at him, looking at if she would summon daggers any second to finish him off. She had even lifted him up from his seat a bit, though not much since he was taller than her but he didn’t dare to stand up to his full height when Fallon was like this. “Have I NOT ''told you about that nickname?!?!” She heard Kirā scoff. “''Someone ''hasn’t changed at all. Though, I don’t think I should be saying that to ''you ''as well, Kenshin.” “The god of weapons and dark magic,” Dan observed, chuckling. “Who knew that the mortal we brought up would end up as a deity.” “Alright, boys, enough,” Tokuchō said. She looked at Fallon and Kenshin while Fallon slowly loosened her grip on Arren and sat back down in her seat. “So according to your story, you need your father's and my help to look for someone; another deity, correct?” Fallon nodded grimly as she put her hand on Kenshin’s shoulder, who’s head lowered. “Kenshin’s wife to be exact. And we may have an idea on who took her, though we need your help with confirming that or at least provide us with important information.” Kenshin moved his eyes up, glancing around the table, looking at the deities around. It seemed that Fumetsu had decided to have some gray hair show at the roots of his midnight hair, showing that he was older than his sons instead of their older brother. Kenshin definitely knew that Tokuchō would always look different so he wasn’t surprised. Kirā seemed to have remained neutral a bit, smiling as though nothing affected him though Kenshin knew that he was hiding the pain he felt with the death of every living being. He hid it well, but not well enough if Kenshin picked it up. He had no doubts that the others caught onto it as well, yet chose to not say anything. Densuke ''definitely ''didn’t change at all and Kenshin didn’t bother looking at him. Dan and Fūjin seemed to be doing well, both apparently married and each with three grown immortal demigod children. At least, Kenshin ''assumed ''they were immortal since they did not say anything about any being dead. However, Fūjin did not say anything at all so…it was hard to tell what he was thinking period. Sitting next to Fūjin was his wife Eloise, who still looked young, despite being a mortal. But knowing his…family, Kenshin presumed that she was immortal or have some sort of power that makes her look and stay young. Ātisuto did not even ''look ''like he was paying any attention to the conversation since his head was always down, focused on his art. Plus, Kenshin thought that if he spoke up, no one would notice or care so he had not changed. ''Rina would probably love his art—she would love meeting Ātisuto—stop, Kenshin! He shook his head. Rune…she’s important right now. You just need to get her back. “…Kenshin?” Kenshin shook his head and looked at Fumetsu and Tokuchō. “I’m sorry?” Tokuchō looked at Fumetsu and he nodded. She stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Come with me for a little bit.” ~~•~~ Kenshin walked beside Tokuchō in silence, though with every step, every thought…every second, he couldn’t help but feel he was farther from Rune than he had ever been. Tokuchō stopped, causing Kenshin to look at her, confused, while she turned to him, gazing into his eyes. “…Take off your mask, Kenshin,” she ordered in a soothing voice. Kenshin widened his eyes, slightly shaking his head. “Y-you don’t want to see what’s under there.” She nodded. “I do. I want to help you, Kenshin. I’m sure that if you’re reacting this ''badly to taking it off, then it looks gruesome indeed.” “Which is ''why ''I don’t…''shouldn’t ''take it off when I am with others,” Kenshin said, backing up a step. “Do you realize or even ''remember ''who I am, Kenshin?” Tokuchō asked, starting to stretch her right hand out. “Don’t you understand?” Her hand slowly touched Kenshin’s mask as Kenshin just seemed to be frozen in place. “I’m trying to help you. I don’t want you to always cower in fear and have hatred towards yourself.” She managed to remove the mask, revealing the deep, red scars on his face. “I want you to be free with all that. I want you to enjoy your life.” She covered the scarred part of his face with her hand, ignoring his widening eyes as she smiled at him. ~~•~~ Fallon looked at the map on the table, her brow furrowing. “So Father, where are they?” “Were you ''not ''paying attention, Fall?” Arren asked, looking at her with an exasperated glance. “Dad ''already ''said that they’re ''nowhere ''in Forengard.” Fallon looked at Fumetsu. “You mean….?” Fumetsu nodded. “They are probably in another dimension.” Fallon tossed her hands up and turned. “Well, there went ''that! They could be anywhere!” She plopped into a chair and groaned, looking tired. “The only other option is we dimension-hop!” Arren suggested, looking excited. Fallon looked at him with an annoyed looked. “What? You’re going from dimension to dimension so it's dimension-hopping!” he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing. Densuke face-desked on the table while Kirā put a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. Fallon was at the point of seriously turning Arren into a pincushion. “Have you tried asking Densuke or Enza where they are?” Ātisuto mentioned without looking up from his sketchbook. Fallon looked at Ātisuto. “E…Enza?! But…but I thought you told me he was—” “Dead?” a voice finished behind her. “Highly unlikely, Fallon. You know it takes more than a collapsing burning building to take down any '' one of us.” Fallon slowly turned around to see her older brother in the flesh, smiling. “Enza?” He stilled smiled. “Enza!” Fallon hugged him tightly, glad that he was alive. He seemed to be the only one who could calm her down when she was frustrated with everyone else. Fallon pulled back and frowned, punching his arm. “WHY DO YOU WAIT ‘TIL ''NOW ''TO TELL ME YOU’RE NOT DEAD, YOU BAKA?!?!?!” Enza closed his eyes and laughed, placing his hand on top of her head. A young woman—''Rune ''walked up to stand beside Enza, smiling at Fallon, her blue eyes sparkling. Fallon furrowed her brow. “Rune?! What are ''you ''doing here?!” Enza stopped laughing and looked at Fallon, confused. “You must be mistaken, Fallon. This is Melody, my wife.” Fallon froze, staring wide-eyed at Enza, then at Melody. “…Melody…You don’t happen to have a twin sister, do you?” Melody widened her eyes. “How did you know?! Do you know her? Do you know where she is?!” “Friend—or sister-in-law to her—''and ''you, I guess.” Fallon was getting confused about this more and more. ''Rune has a twin?! Did ''she know about that?'' “As for the last question, that’s why I’m here. I was hoping that my parents and brothers knew who took her since my only clue is that one of the kidnappers was wearing a forehead band.” Enza slightly narrowed his eyes. “Kossori.” “I also noticed that Dairo, Sakka, and Hon are not around either. Are they all on a trip or something?” “I may have something useful for you then,” Enza said grimly, pulling Melody in close. Fallon listened with both ears open, glancing around. I wonder where and ''why Mom took Kenshin for a stroll alone. I hope he’s okay knowing that every minute is probably being wasted to him.'' 'Azamuku I' Location Unknown; Date Unknown He couldn’t understand why. Then again, he was only seven years old. Would he even know what was going on? Or at least the reason? He only knew one thing. They were moving. He had overheard his parents talking about it one night when he couldn’t sleep. Something about danger where they lived—even though there hasn’t been any ''danger for as long as he could remember. He also noticed how his parents seemed to be arguing all the time. Did they do that a lot when he was younger? He stood by his parents as they looked at the Medieval Sect, where their home was, before turning around to face the Modern Sect. The Modern Sect looked so….bright. Definitely not what he was acquainted with. He hoped that he could make some friends or just ''one''friend would be nice. He pulled his hood over his head more when he noticed people staring at him as they walked through one of the streets. He felt and arm pull him close gently by the shoulder and looked up into his mom’s smiling face. She gently brushed his scaly cheek, softly saying that everything will be okay. He smiled back up at her, knowing that his mom would do anything to make him smile. He couldn’t imagine a world without her. ~~•~~ He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The clink and clank, the drip and drop; it was all the same and becoming dull. He slowly sat up, staring into the empty nothingness that matched his empty heart. Nothing was in there. No love from the one he cared for the most. There won’t ''ever ''be love in it again, he knew already. He knew that he would never get love from the one who forced him in this place, not seeing his loving mother again. He looked at the small window that was the only source of light, the bars reminding him of how much a prisoner he was; forced to undergo harsh treatment and forced to scare others. He put a hand over one of his eyes, wondering why. Why him? Why for ''anyone ''who were just as trapped in this cursed place as he? But he could do nothing. The power…the evil around him…he couldn’t. Not only did the metal walls around him keep him trapped here, but so did his fear. His fear of being a monster to the world. To innocent people he didn’t want to hurt. That was one feeling that will never leave his heart as long as he lives. The aching pain that made him clutch his chest and shut his eyes, wishing that it was a dream and he was safe. Safe from everyone and his fears. Safe…in his mother’s arms. 'Azamuku II' 'Location Unknown; Date Unknown' “Wake up, boy!” the owner of the hand ordered harshly, shaking him hard. He slowly woke up, getting into a sitting position, trying to get the sleep out from his eyes. He barely sat up when he was yanked out of his uncomfortable cot and dragged out of the large room of empty and unused cots. “Now’s not the time to dawdle,” the man pulling his arm roughly said. “Hurry up.” ''It’s not like I ''have ''a choice to dawdle or not,''he thought as he saw a stretcher coming towards them. He stared at the covered body form as it passed him, his eyes wide with fear. ''Will that be me one of these days? Or even ''today?!'' He didn’t realize his breathing had gotten harder and he felt a bit warm. Apparently, the man had heard it and turned to look at him, his eyes flaring in annoyance. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to look at his eyes. The man stopped, his eyes filled with fear now, releasing his arm. He screamed but his eyes never moved away from him. He felt his body changing and he screamed as well, holding his head and shutting his eyes tight, crouching to the ground. No! No, why?! WHY?! He started hearing alarms blaring loudly around him, but he didn’t dare move, not even when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Now’s our chance!” a familiar voice said softly and urgently near his ear. “If we want to survive and get out of here, we have to do it now! Come on!” He looked up into the face of one he hoped would never die. He looked behind him to see the others who were also close, ready for this day. Looking back up at the one who held his shoulder, he grabbed the outstretched hand and stood up, nodding. “Let’s go!” 'Katori I & Kenshin III' Location Unknown; June 7, 2019 Katori wasn’t so sure if this was a good idea. Then again…it wasn’t his''idea so he was thankful for that. He looked around nervously, his tail twitching more than ever. ''Where ''is ''he? Doesn’t he know how I don’t want to be near that guy anymore? I was stupid in agreeing to show him where that… ''Katori shuddered at the thought of him. “Katori,” a voice said from behind him. Katori jumped four feet in the air, turning around and shaking like a leaf as he stared up at the red eyes. “Please don’t do that.” Kenshin frowned as he looked down at the cat hybrid. “The location?” he demanded. Katori wasn’t sure if only he sensed it, but he felt as if Kenshin was...starting to get a bit more irritated and annoyed lately. ''Is it because of the events that’s transpired and with his brother living with us? Katori has only briefly thought this for a couple of seconds, scared that Kenshin was listening. He turned around and pointed to the darkest part of the forest. “I met him there and it looked like he was living there for a while but I don’t know if he’s still around.” He paused a bit, glancing up at Kenshin. “Umm...are you sure about this? Because you of all beings should know about hi—“ Katori clamped his mouth shut at Kenshin’s side-glance. “Just...be careful?” He wasn’t so sure how that would register in Kenshin’s head. “Not a word to anyone, understand?” Katori nodded. He gulped as he watched the deity walk into the forest. “Don’t tell anyone, he says,” he muttered. After a few minutes, he decided to see if he could find Rina. “I’ve been away from her too long and I don’t really trust that one-eyed guy, whatever his name is.” He disappeared into the shadows to look for them, popping up a while later to see Rina looking up at a tree and his ears twitching at the sounds of birds tweeting. ~~•~~ Kenshin stormed the forest, his left eye swirling and looking around. I know you are here. I can feel it. With ever step, the forest grew quieter and his magic felt stronger as if it was seeping out from his body and telling the forest to hush. In a…not so good way. Come on, where are you? “Surprise surprise!” a cheery voice called around him. Kenshin spun around, growling. “I didn’t expect to see you ''here, little brother.” “Show yourself, you coward! I came—” “You came here because you couldn’t handle it anymore, hmm? You came….because you were curious; hunger driving you here. Hungry for information. Hungry for your past. Hungry—” Kenshin frowned and closed his eyes. “Spare the hunger,” he bluntly said. “Obviously, ''someone ''forgot to eat.” “It’s not ''my ''fault that this place is empty of food. Now…where was I?” “Food—” “''You!” “…Or that.” “Yes…you.” Kokumajutsu’s voice started resonating around him, the breeze blowing at Kenshin as if the hybrid was the wind himself, blowing past his ears and whispering words. Kenshin tried to get rid of the shuddering feeling he was starting to get. “Just tell me everything, Kokumajutsu! I need''to know!” Faint chuckling echoed around him. “''Everything ''you say? Well then…your wish is my command.” And with that, Kenshin was pulled into some kind of strong current, feeling like he was going to get knocked out. Laughter. Faint…laughter. Even some giggling. Child giggling. Where ''was ''he? Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and looked around, only to jumped back a few feet when he saw Kokumajutsu—as a glowing ghost-like figure—standing next to him. He was about to summon a weapon when the hybrid stopped him. “Just watch,” he simply said, not looking at him. Kenshin slowly turned his head, not trusting the hybrid’s words…and stumbled back with his eyes wide at what he saw. Two people…a young woman and man were together in what looked like a hut of some sort. The man…being a dragon shifter Kenshin surmised after observing the couple. The man had hair just as dark as Kenshin’s and Kokumajutsu’s, wavy and cropping his face as it grew into a small ponytail. His black—yet a hint of dark blue were in his dragon eyes, scales on the back of his hands and probably going up his arm. He seemed to have a few scars, though Kenshin could not see from his spot. The young woman was the most beautiful woman Kenshin had ever seen. With golden orange hair that fell over her shoulders in slight waves, her amber eyes sparkling with delight and love as she smiled down at the baby in her arms. Baby… Kenshin looked at Kokumajutsu, but the latter said nothing as he stared at the trio. Kenshin widened his eyes as he thought he saw something in those black eyes. Something…he was familiar with. ''Surely…he’s not pained by this? “Otōsan!” a voice cried. A boy in his mid-teens with dragon wings came up to the trio and Kenshin’s breath was nearly taken away. “You said that you would help me train today.” “Sorry, musuko,” the man said with a thick Asian accent. “But your mother still needs to rest from the delivery a few days ago.” “…She’s not my ''mom,” the teen answered bitterly before running out of the door. That was when everything faded into darkness and Kenshin was facing Kokumajutsu. “''You ''took our parents attention because you were a weak child, a premature baby. They watched over you like hawks, made sure you were taken care of and well.” Kokumajutsu sneered at him. “I hated it! I wonder why Father ''ever ''wanted to marry someone like ''her.” Kenshin clenched his hands, his jaw tightening as he fought by the tears. Though he never met his parents, seeing that memory of them wanted him to try to find their souls in the Underworld. “Is that ''why you killed them?” Kenshin stumbled back out of the ordinary, holding his head in pain as it began thumping. A quick flash of a memory flickered around them, showing blood…bloody hands…and two dead people next to him. ''What…?! The scenery began to change back to where they were. I…''I ''killed them? he thought. There’s no way I could’ve…how could I? But…it seemed so real. Blast, you illusionist! Kenshin took his hands off his head and stared at his hands, widening them in horror as his eyes “saw” blood covering his hands. Blood that will never wash off. Never…forever. 'Dairo I' In the Medieval Sect; Late Night of June 11, 2019 Out of all the places he’s been to, he couldn’t remember the last he was at a bar. The strong smell of hard liquor and smoking filling the condensed, yet slightly open-air bar. Swirling the small amount of ale left in his cup, the former one-eyed god slightly moved his head and glanced at the door when it had opened. Seeing the new arrival heading his way, he looked back at his cup and continued swirling the liquid around his glass. He acted as if he wasn’t heeding the cloaked one as they took the place next to him to his right, ordering a drink. Once the figure got their drink, they lifted their cup and took a sip before lightly tapping the bottom of the cup on the wooden counter three times. It may have seemed a bit odd, but the former seemed to recognize it. Narrowing his eye, he responded with two taps using his own cup and the figure pulled the hood back slightly just enough for Dairo to see their profile from the corner of his eye. “I didn’t really expect you to meet me here, Dairo. Especially after all this time.” “Cut it out, Kirā.” The god pulled the hood back down to darken his face. “....I, uh. Apologize for not telling you.” “About what?” He finished whatever was left in his cup and set it down, watching the bartender fill it back up. He lifted it up to take another drink. “About Melody.” Dairo widened his eye and set his cup down abruptly, coughing as his ale had choked him. He whipped his head to the latter, anger, confusion...and happiness all expressing in that one eye. “What’s this about Melody?!” Kirā lowered his head more, looking into his glass. “...That she was rescued about a year ago and…is now married to Enza.” Dairo wasn’t sure what happened inside him or what happened after that. Tears, pain, and anger was clouding his vision and he couldn’t see or think properly. Except that... She never loved me. She ''never did. I...I betrayed my own heart thinking that she did.'' It wasn’t until Dairo felt himself get shoved into a wall that his senses kicked back on and his vision cleared. He blinked a couple of times and looked around. He was outside of the bar, looking like he was about to cause damage around him. He looked back into the amber eyes of... “Ātisuto?” The god of art, music, and peace said nothing as he pulled away from the immortal, moving his forearm away from his chest. He looked around to see that most of his other brothers were actually here. The deity ones, that is. “What are you all doing here?” “How do you like that?” Arren’s easily recognized voice exclaimed. “We come to see our brother who disappeared into Forengard for two ''years and what do we get?! ‘What are you all doing here?’ Sheesh. What a good brotherly greeting.” “Shut it, Arren,” Densuke said as he tossed his hood back, as did the others. His gold eyes glinted in the street candlelight and his white hair seemed a bit longer than Dairo remembered. “You ''know that’s not the reason why we came to see him.” Glancing around and feeling their deity aura, Dairo immediately looked in the direction of one brother who didn’t take his hood off. His narrowed his eye as he breathed hard, seething with pain and anger. He couldn’t say anything as his body urged him forward to attack with his head screaming not to, his head somewhat in a confusion at heart point. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Fūjin, scowling. The silent god just looked down at him with an emotionless expression. Dairo scowled at him and jerked his shoulder away, not looking in any of his brothers’ direction. “So what do you all want?” “We wanted to talk to you about a recent activity that’s been going on...especially since it deals with...Kenshin. You’re apparently staying with him and his wife so that is why we came to see you.” “There’s nothing to say on this matter since Kenshin has not been home in weeks, staying elsewhere.” Dan tilted his head. “Do you know why ''he’s been staying elsewhere ''away''from his family?” “I don’t," he bluntly answered. Enza sighed. “Well there went that.” “That still doesn’t explain the peculiar powers Father’s been feeling,” Ātisuto said. “Oh yeah, that’s what we also came to see Dairo for!” Arren chirped. “Dad wants to know if you want to be a deity again!” Dairo looked at him in shock. “What?!” “We understand why you gave it up but....''he ''thinks that you shouldn’t have given it up. The decision is up to you of course, we’re not forcing you to,” Enza said. “If you ''don’t ''want to...” Ātisuto pulled something out from under his cloak and handed it to Dairo. “At least be close to your most powerful state if this matter with Kenshin worsens. You will need it to help stop him.” Dairo took the object—which seemed to be nothing but some rough, bulky fruit. “You all seem to know more about this situation more than I do.” “We’ve been....investigating this since Kenshin’s return from his honeymoon,” Kirā informed him. “Father’s been feeling some strange energy from him and he’s not sure what it is and wants us to keep an eye on him and step in when need be.” “However...” Dairo tilted his head at Densuke, his eye narrowing. “However...?” Kirā spoke up. “There’s something that seems to be keeping us back from helping. And we don’t know what it is. So that’s why we need ''you ''to be on the lookout for Kenshin.” Dairo sighed and shook his head. “I’m not sure about that. Our relationship isn’t the greatest at the moment. I don’t think it’ll ever get better.” “It doesn’t matter what your relationship is,” Enza told him. “If you still want to have a connection with him and not want anything to happen to him as well, you’d do the right thing no matter what. Maybe he’ll finally be able to see that you’re trying to make up for your mistakes.” The immortal flinched at his words as he recalled his recent actions. He thought that they would help with his and Kenshin’s relationship but...all he did was jeopardize Kenshin and Rune’s relationship with each other because of them. A stab of guilt and hatred towards himself caused him to almost frown. “Well...we should be going,” Densuke announced, snapping Dairo from his thoughts. Dan patted Dairo on the back, which nearly sent him flying across the street had he not anticipated it. “We should have a family reunion sometime. Been a while since ''all ''of us were together.” “A tournament or competition involving a fight would ''definitely ''make Fallon come,” Ātisuto bluntly said. “Oh no...” Arren whined. “Doesn’t that mean that ''I’m ''the target?” “Yes, now stop your whining,” Ātisuto answered before grabbed the back of Arren’s collar and yanking him back into the portal Arren had just opened for them. “We’ll see you soon!” Dan told Dairo with a smile before he and Fūjin went through the portal. Densuke waited beside the portal as Kirā turned to Dairo, grabbing his shoulder. “You’ve got a good heart, Dairo. You just need to push all that guilt and pain away and leave it in the past. Don’t give up or lose hope.” He released the other’s stiff shoulder and walked to Densuke, nodding as he went through the portal. Dairo slightly glanced at Enza before turning his head away. He didn’t want to talk to him. Then again....it ''was ''his fault for breaking the connections between him and his family. Had he not done that, he would’ve found out that Melody had been rescued and the kidnapping of Rune wouldn’t have ever happened, nor would his rocky relationship with Kenshin. He now felt the guilt weighing down on him again as he held his arm, squeezing it. A hand was suddenly in front of him and he looked at Enza. Enza stayed silent before slightly smiling at him. “It was good to see you again. I hope you didn’t go lazy on your fighting skills.” Dairo slightly sneered at him. “I can take you on ''any ''day.” “Then I look forward to it. Perhaps we can be on better terms once that happens.” His smile stayed and it looked….genuine. It wasn’t like the smiles he had given to Melody when they first met her. This smile was…full of emotion. ''When....did...was Enza ''finally able to comprehend feelings and emotions?'' Dairo slowly looked down at his older brother’s outstretched hand. His body refused to move but the yearning in his heart…wanting to know what else his brother felt…he wanted to know. He wanted to learn. And perhaps he could learn. But not now. Only in time will he be able to accept what happened and face Melody with a joyful heart and a smile on his face when he sees her by Enza’s side. His heart moved his hand and he grasped Enza’s firmly. “…Take care of her.” He looked up to his face. “Or I will make you.” Enza chuckled and once they released each other’s hand, he looked at Dairo for a bit longer before turning and entering the portal. Densuke looked at Dairo. “Watch out for Kenshin. He may be a threat to us all if he’s not stopped.” Dairo nodded and he left the portal disappearing. Dairo slowly looked back at his hand, opening it to see what Enza had placed in it when they shook hands. He slightly smiled as his heart sank a bit, but was lifted in joy. It was the necklace he had given Melody sometime before her capture. Melody…. Does she know that Rune is her twin? Pushing those thoughts aside, Dairo put the necklace in his waist pouch and slowly pulled out the fruit, staring at it. “He may be a threat to us all if he’s not stopped,” ''Densuke’s words echoed in his mind. ''What are you hiding from us, Kenshin? What is going on that is preventing you from returning back to your wife and children? Closing his eye, he lifted the fruit up and bit into it, power filling him and surrounding him as his eyepatch came off and he yelled, opening his right ''eye for the first time in either years or....forever. 'Kenshin IV' 'In the Darkness of the Mind; June 18, 2019' The drip of a water droplet was all he heard and it echoed for what seemed like an eternity. He opened his eyes and looked around. Darkness. As far as he could see, the only place being illuminated was right around him for at least an arm’s length in every direction. He took a step, feeling the ripple under his feet and glanced down at the dark, murky water that he stood on top of. How was this possible? Just…where ''was ''he? With every step he took, realization dawned on him that he had been here before. Sucking in a breath, he looked around for the one he always feared. But darkness continued to surround him. Empty darkness. A void…nothing around except the one light that just shone him in this lonely darkness. But every step he took, seemed heavier and slower than the last, his body weighing him down. He clutched his chest over his heart, feeling an empty ache that made him stop completely and fall to his hands and knees, unable to continue. Chest restricting his breathing as he tightened his grip on his chest, gasping and panting. Realizing that his reflection was staring back at him, it hit him so hard that he fell back, staring in shock as his reflection rose up. He knew he couldn’t handle conversing with his past self. He hated every bit of it. He hated the memories…the pain…the guilt that was buried deep within him. He couldn’t handle them anymore. He couldn’t face them. But, as his reflection began to ascend to the surface of the water, he noticed that it was taking the form of a different figure. Fire on one side, dark gooey-looking mass on the other. His breathing hitched as he understood who it was. The eyes of the other opened and it was like the deity was staring into his past self…except worse. He tried to move; tried to get away or stand up so he can face him. But his body refused to move as if they were created and molded from lead. He struggled to move as chains erupted from the water underneath him, starting to wrap around his arms, legs, neck, and torso. He stared up at the inner demon he had for months….or was it…years and it was ''now ''that he decided to emerge? The other chuckled, his fire side flickering close to the deity's side. “I’ll be taking over now.” Kenshin growled at his counterpart. “Not in a million years would I let ''you ''take control, you demon!” He sighed and shook his head. “When will you ''ever accept it? You can’t win against me. Just give yourself up and stop struggling. You’ll never be able to continue holding me back. Not with the way you are.” “Listen, you—” “Need I remind you that it was because of your stupid guilt, pain, and bloody past that I ''was created? If you had just done what you ''should’ve ''done, then my existence would never be.” He smirked through the fiery side of his body. He lifted his foot up and placed it on top of Kenshin’s chest, pushing him down under the water before Kenshin could do anything. He tried to yell out but the other had turned and started to walk off, the water drowning out his voice. Kenshin closed his eyes and saw what his hidden demon was doing. ''Galaxian! His eyes flew open and closed his hands into fists and clenched his jaw, pulling with all his might to swim back up to the surface. He managed to get his head above the water, seeing what the terror of himself was doing. “NO! Leave him alone!” Kenshin shouted to the fading form. The latter slightly turned, grinning and chuckling before he disappeared and everything happened in a flash. Kenshin immediately felt all of his strength vanish as he felt like he was suddenly stabbed and unable to move. He tried to say something to his student on the other side but the chains pulled him back down under the water and into its dark depths. Kenshin watched helplessly as he struggled to lift his hand up to the fading light, everything starting to disappear from his sight. Kenshin tried to tell Galaxian something through telepathy. He wanted to say something to the younger deity. Anything. Kenshin just wanted him to know that he trusted him and believed that he could do it and stop his corrupted side. But....if only Kenshin had just accepted his past early on. None of the rifts in their relationship.....none of the pain....they could've been how they were before he left that time. Just once more. He just wanted to hold them all in his arms before this happened. Rune, Rina…and Galaxian....close to his chest. He just wanted to hug them; hold them close. The light now a faint dim, his eyes slowly closed as he was no longer able to feel himself nor bring himself to keep his eyes open. The one light that had been shining, vanished from existence, as did the god of dark magic and weapons. 'Densuke I' In Another Realm; June 2019 - A few days after Kenshin's Corruption {I know Densuke (and the other brothers) is not an "official", accepted character in GGaD, but I decided to at least write from his view since...it's a bit important} The moon--er, bright light source of this realm, seemed a bit dimmer and the night air chiller than before, though it was not even the cold season yet. Despite that, however, it didn't stop the god from taking a break. He had just emerged from his sister's room, having been helping his mother in healing her. But even though both deities' powers of healing were exuberant, the injuries were not of any type that they could heal. The source was known...just not the danger in the power that caused it. The god's jaw tightened as he thought about the one who caused his sister pain. I thought I told him to stop it and yet...now Fallon's fatally injured because of him. Both of them. He blew out a small puff of smoke, frustrated. He sensed and heard another presence behind him but did not turn his head and instead, looked up at the dimming light source. There was silence between the two--in which they did not mind for the most they had been was silent. Almost as silent as their artistic brother. "...Something darkly amiss is going on in Forengard," Enza observed. He just huffed in response as he put the cigarette back in his mouth. He decided to ignore his brother's gaze, knowing what he was going to say. "I am beginning to understand more and...I would appreciate it if you let your anger on Dairo lift. He has been through a lot and I believe getting frustrated at him and blaming him for Fallon's injuries is the wrong step to take." Densuke slightly sneered as he lowered his eyes from the sky and looked dead on ahead. "Father was a fool in saying that Dairo could handle it on his own and give him more power. It's his fault for risking that move." "And right now...you're at fault for blaming and accusing others," Enza responded sternly. Densuke looked away. Enza sighed and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, opening his mouth to speak when they both looked up as Arren and Kossori feel down onto the grass in front of the two, Ātisuto landing lightly on his feet behind them. Densuke frowned. "That type of entrance is now an irritating bore, you two." Kossori muffled out a "yeah yeah" from his faceplant position. Enza normally would have smiled, but he did not, knowing the urgency. "What did you find out?" Arren lifted his head up, opening his mouth. "That I "asked" for you to find out. Important news that are involving Kenshin's corrupted form. Not Arren and Kossori type news." Arren answered this mild scolding with a pout. "No sign of him or his monsters and minions," Ātisuto said. "It is because that he is nowhere in Forengard or anywhere else. Arren and Kossori have been checking all the other dimensions as well save one they cannot access." "And we're POOPED!" Kossori exclaimed, pushing himself up. Enza ignored his youngest brother, his focus on the god of peace. "Why can't they access one dimension?" "It belongs to Kenshin's student...Galaxian Explosion; only he can enter that dimension and no one else whether they be mortal or deity." Enza put a hand to his chin, thinking. "I see." Kirā walked out to the porch, standing on the other side of Enza. He raised an eyebrow at their brother's report. "That is impossible. With both Arren and Kossori, there cannot be a single dimension they cannot access." There is that possibility... "Except one." Enza looked at Densuke, frowning. "What are you saying?" Densuke tossed his cigarette away. "How do we know that his student did not take them into his "forbidden" dimension?" "Because no one else can survive it save him," Enza answered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "We all know that his "young" deity is very powerful. He and Kenshin also have a special...close relationship. So how do we know that he did not put some sort of protection on his former sensei just so that he can have him to himself and try to de-corrupt Kenshin by himself? Or even something else that is unknowledgeable to us?" Kirā's eyes narrowed as well. "From the way you are acting and speaking, Densuke, it sounds as if you were accusing Kenshin's student for causing his corruption!" "All I am saying is that their relationship and that puny god himself is becoming suspicious and too connected to too many things that are considered "coinsidences"." Arren raised his eyebrows and Kossori widened his eyes. "Dude...is that stuff you're inhaling making you say weird stuff? Because you...never talk like that." Kirā nodded. "This is not like you to be so quick to judge and assume." "You have also been more distant and quiet the past two years," Ātisuto added, a deep concern showing on his usual, somber, tired-looking face. Kossori nodded. "Yeah. A nd it's getting kinda creepy." Densuke growled at them,lashing out, "You all are just being oblivious to the most obvious thing!" "Galaxian Explosion is not the cause of Kenshin's corruption and disappearance, or anything else related to Kenshin," Enza said. "You must be growing delirious from spending days trying to heal Fallon with no sleep." "And not getting any good sleep the past two years," Kirā pointed out. "You all are fools! You are just saying these things because you do not want to reveal the truth you are hiding!" Densuke briskly turned and stormed inside, seething deeply. They never listen or heed my warnings! Fine. Just let them suffer their own destruction when it comes. Melody met him as she was heading outside, stopping Densuke in the hall. Dairo was a few paces behind her, immediately stopping when he saw Densuke with fear in his single eye. "Densuke," Melody's voice softly reached his ears. "What's wrong?" He ignored her as he shrugged her hand off his arm, continuing on to Dairo and slightly stopping behind him. "I would advise you to leave and never return...failure," he spoke in hushed tones, knowing that his immortal brother would be the only one to hear every. Single. Word. Letting the words sink in, Densuke left to back to his sister's room. Tokuchō had retired to her own chambers so he knew he would be the only one in the room...where no one else would be able to hear his thoughts. He entered the dark room, softly sliding the door close and made his way to the bed, gazing down at his sister's covered body under the covers. He knew that she wouldn't die--she couldn't. He lightly pushed her dark locks away from her thin face, thinking back...remembering. He slowly pieced the parts together, realizing that their family relationships slowly started dwindling when...his parents brought a young mortal boy into their world on a deity family. He gripped the hilt of his katana tightly as he recalled the major events he and his brothers saw as they watched Fallon and Kenshin training...fighting...and yet...they did nothing when Kenshin became a deity. Nor did they stop him when they witnessed the massacre innocent people for years. But...it wasn't that they did not want to stop him....they couldn't. He remembered watched Kirā suffer constantly fro feeling all the cries of death that occured. How he so wanted to go and kill Kenshin for causing so much pain for all of Forengard and his brothers. Ātisuto was even struggling to spread peace about the land. But....it had been by their father's word and their...reluctant oath that they will watch Fallon and Kenshin as they went about their ways around Forengard, not intercepting or take action. For Kenshin was under Fallon's wing, therefore, was her responsibility, not any of her brothers' concern. So painfully, with heavy, aching hearts and white-clenched hands around their weapons, they had to watch helplessly Kenshin destroy village by village by town and city. Densuke could tell that it probably affected Dairo the most, seeing how he and Kenshin had grown a bit close while Kenshin grew up. His blood now boiled ever time he now heard either's name or thought about them. His hatred for Kenshin had always been there...growing more by the minute. Disappointment and shame grew towards Dairo. It was only a matter of time before it turned into hate. His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand landing on his shoulder, causing his to lift his head up. "Hating Dairo now, are you?" Fumetsu's deep voice softly asked near his son's ear. Densuke stiffened, his hand tightening around his weapon as if it had a mind of its own. "Watch your own actions, Densuke. If you yourself do not keep watch of your actions, your anger and hatred will overcome you, resulting in doing reckless, foolish, and regretful actions and decisions. Control the bitterness inside before it controls you." He felt his father's hand lift and heard his retreating steps. "Why?" he spoke, the sound stopping right before the door. "Why...did you bring him to us if you could sense the danger? Even though you did not know how dangerous...you still decided to risk it, without conversing with your children. Did....do you not even care for what would happen to your children of your own flesh and blood? You were willing to risk our lives by saving his?!" Densuke slowly turned and looked at the outline of his father's broad back in the shadows. I probably went too far... he thought. But I am not regretting it. I have held this in for far too long. We have endured this long enough! "What is preventing you from getting a good rest?" Fumetsu suddenly asked. Densuke slightly narrowed his eyes. "You are avoiding my questions, Father." He tried not to spat in response, a hint of spite in his tone...but he could not help it anymore. "And you, son," he responded, turning his head to look at him. The deadly stare off went in silence, the tension so tight that it would break as thin ice. Densuke broke it by turning around and leaving the bedroom through another door. His hand never moved from his katan nor loosen from its deadly tight grip. 'Dairo II' (Doing this as a reminder for me to finish writing this part on paper and transfer it) Category:Blog posts